Thoughts of a hero
by Anime Wildfire
Summary: The thoughts of some of the people of Kakariko village and princess Zelda as they watch the hero of time sleep for seven years. Follow Link on his journey as he sets out to clear the temples and save Hyrule from the clutches of the evil king Ganondorf.
1. Thoughts of a hero

**Hey everyone, this is just a random story I thought of one night, It's my version of what happens after Link wakes up from his seven-year sleep.**

**So read and review and tell me what you think! Anime wildfire**

Seven years had passed since the hero of time had been sealed away, after he was sealed in the purple crystal, the people moved him to Kakariko village, they built a shrine for him in the middle of the village, where they could watch the sleeping hero of time and wait for the moment that he would finally awaken.

Link was suspended in the crystal, his eyes closed, breathing softly, his body had grown over the seven years he had been asleep, until he had matured into a handsome young man.

Many people stopped by to see him each day, some talked to him, others talked about him, and some just came to see him, he was there sign of hope, and coming to see him raised their own hopes and dreams. Link, the hero of time, the sole source of hope in the kingdom.

Halfway through summer…

It was around noon, many people had already stopped by to see the hero, and the shrine where he rested was always crowded around noon, when most of the young woman and children came to see him.

It was unusually quiet that day, and no one was at the shrine yet, soon an older couple entered the shrine. Watching the hero, they remembered when he had first been brought here.

"Do you remember that day?" the woman said to her husband, unknown to them, a cloaked figure slipped into the shadows.

"You mean the day the hero was brought to Kakariko? Yes, I remember that day, seven years ago." the man replied,

"Princess Zelda was the one who suggested we bring him here," the wife said, her hands on the rope that separated the people from the hero's sleeping form inside the crystal.

The cloaked figure smiled, yes, she remembered that, the day Link had been sealed and she had suggested the people bring him here. The figure lifted its head slightly, and princess Zelda's face was visible under the cloak.

Princess Zelda, now 17, smiled slightly as she listened to the couple talk.

"Yes, she was, my people are hoping the princess will marry the hero, then peace can remain in Hyrule." the husband said, standing next to his wife.

The princess, smiled, yes, many people had hoped that she would fall in love with Link and marry him.

"Remember that one day? The day we though he had woken up?" the wife said, glancing at her husband with a smile,

"Yes, I remember that too." the husband said.

Flashback

Two years earlier, Link is 15 years old.

_**Inside the shrine, lots of people were watching the hero, especially young marriageable girls, a group of them stood in the front, watching Link and giggling as the pointed to his muscular form.**_

_**Suddenly, one of the girls screamed.**_

"_**Oh my gosh! He's awake! Everyone! The hero's awake!" Everyone started gasping and crowded around Link, Link's eyes fluttered open slightly, he glanced around at all the people, all of them waving and talking. Link's eyes wondered to the back for a moment, where a cloaked figure with blue eyes and golden hair stood, the figure raised her left hand, where her triforce mark was glowing. Link's eyes slowly closed again,**_

_**Many of the people stopped waving, disappointed that he had fallen back asleep.**_

_**Most of the girls began giggling and fighting over who he had looked at.**_

_**End flashback**_

The man smiled as he remembered how the young girls had argued for weeks on which girl the handsome hero had looked at.

Although he was pretty sure the hero hadn't looked at any of them…

The hero hadn't woken up anymore since that day, though many girls still came to see him.

Soon a little boy and him mother entered the shrine, the little boy was dressed exactly like the hero, and had a small wooden sword he was swinging around.

"Mother!" the little boy said, "is that the hero of time?" He asked, pointing to Link, his mother smiled, and moved to stand next to him.

"Yes, this is Link, the hero of time, one day he will wake up, and save us all." The boy looked up at his mother, his eyes shining in admiration.

"I want to be just like Link! The hero of time!" he announced, holding his sword up high. His mother smiled and ruffled his hair before she glanced back up at Link,

"But when will you awaken?" she whispered before she and her son left the shrine.

Princess Zelda watched them go, tears forming in her eyes as her gazed turned to Link, soon the other couple left as well, leaving Zelda alone with Link, carefully, she crossed the room to stand in front of him, pulling her hood down.

**_When will you awaken, hero of time?_** She thought, carefully she stepped over the velvet rope and stepped closer to the hero.

**_When will you awaken and fulfill you destiny as the hero of time?_** She wondered; she leaned closer and studied his face.

He looked so peaceful, his blond hair falling gently above his eyes, she remembered when she first saw those eyes, as blue as the sea.

His ears were long and pointy, with an earring in his right ear,

(I wonder how he gets an earring when he's sleeping?)

**_He has long eyelashes_**, Zelda thought,

Suddenly, his ear twitched, princess Zelda grinned, she wasn't surprised, after all, he was only sleeping, and being in a crystal cage doesn't mean he can't move.

Zelda gently touched the edge of the crystal, wondering what he was dreaming about that had made him twitch.

Quietly she stepped back and pulled her hood back up, she glanced back at him one more time before she left.

As she approached the doorway, a bunch of girls entered, paying no notice to Zelda as they raced each other over to Link.

"Hi cutie! I'm back!" One of the girls said, waving at Link,

"No way! You can't have him!" another girl said, she pushed the girl out of the way and waved at Link,

"Hi Hero! Oh he's so cute!" she said to the other girls, the other girls squealed and tried to push her out of the way. Soon all the girls were pushing and shoving and fighting over which of them Link liked.

Zelda rolled her eyes and approached the girls.

"Excuse me," she said, her voice low and mysterious, the girls all stopped in mid fight to stare at her.

"It is under my impression that the hero is asleep, and doesn't know any of you even exist, besides, I bet you girls don't even know his name." Zelda said, trying not to laugh.

"Well then what is his name mister-smarty-pants. What is his name? Under the circumstances that you even know his name." one of the girls said, her hands on her hips.

Zelda smirked, "his name is Link, **_mister-smarty-pants_**." Zelda said sarcastically, she turned to leave.

All the girls behind her began to squeal when they heard his name.

"Link! That name is so cute! Oh my gosh I LOVE IT!"

"His name is adorable!" The girls jumped up and down and continued squealing over his name.

Zelda rolled her eyes and left the squealing girls in Link's shrine, she stepped outside, blocking the sun with her hands as it shone in her eyes. Impa was waiting for her, she said nothing as the princess approached, she knew how much this meant to her.

Finally she said, "Are you ready princess?" Zelda nodded, and Impa threw a Duku nut on the ground, making both of them disappear.


	2. A hero awakens

**Hey everyone, chapter 2 of a two part story, I thought this was a great idea, I couldn't sleep one night and suddenly this stroy popped into my head, origionally it was very different, but i changed it a little. Any way, enjoy!**

**Read and review! Anime wildfire.**

Chapter 2, a hero awakens.

The next day, almost all the people were gathered around Link's shrine, they had brought him outside, for today was the anniversary for the 7 years he had been sealed inside the crystal.

The village leader said a small speech,

"Villagers, we are celebrating the anniversary of the day the hero in time was sealed, you all remember that day, seven years ago, when the hero entered the temple of time and pulled out the master sword, sealing him in the crystal until he could awaken and fill his destiny.

And look, the master sword is with the hero now." The village leader said, pointing to Link's back, where the master sword was sheathed.

"After he was sealed, princess Zelda instructed us to bring him here and watch over him, may she also watch over him, where ever she it." the village leader said.

Suddenly one of the people shouted.

"Look! He's awake!" everyone turned to Link, and many people gasped. The master sword was glowing, it unsheathed it's self and flew into the middle of the crowd, the crowd parted as the sword stuck itself in the ground, directly in front of Link.

All eyes turned back to Link, and many people gasped as his eyes slowly opened.

Link blinked a few times and looked around, he was inside a crystal cage, and lots of people were staring at him.

Someone started clapping, and soon everyone joined in. Link looked puzzled for a moment, and then started looking around.

How was he suppost to get out of the crystal?

He lifted his hand up, and was shocked to see a bigger, older looking hand. Slowly he glanced at his arms, and was shocked, instead of the lean, not so muscular arms he had had when he was ten, he had huge, muscular arms.

Link glanced down and was once again shocked, his legs were long and muscular, and his feet and boots were bigger.

He glanced back at his arms, still confused.

The people, meanwhile, were still cheering; the girls were all cheering the loudest.

"The long awaited hero has finally awaken!" the village leader said, throwing his arms into the air.

This made the people clap even harder, although Link had no idea why they were clapping.

While all the people were clapping, Link was trying to get out of the crystal.

He ran his hands over the side of the crystal, examining it, finally he reached back for his sword, of course, the master sword wasn't there. Link glanced around for a moment before spotting it in the grass in front of him. He sighed and stared at it for a minute, thinking, before pulling his shield off his back. Everyone watched to see what he would do.

Link tried whamming the crystal with his shield, but it didn't work. He tried pulling out an assortment of weapons, but none of them worked. Finally he leaned against the wall to think.

He still hadn't spoken anything since he had woken up.

None of the villagers dared move, no one wanted to miss anything that the hero did.

Inside the crystal, Link was still thinking, he slowly glanced around the crystal; finally he glanced at the floor, where a small triforce shaped mark was in the middle of the floor.

Link glanced at the back of his left hand, where the mark of the triforce shone gold.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Link's head, carefully, he bent down and pressed the back of his left hand to the mark of the triforce on the bottom of the crystal.

All around Link the crystal suddenly began to glow, the villagers stepped back as the crystal glowed brighter and slowly melted to the ground.

For a minute no one said anything, then Link stepped forward, he stepped down from the platform and slowly began to walk forward. However, being in a crystal for several years can really affect your ability to walk, Link stumbled forward, wobbling a little bit as approached his sword.

Several people rushed over to try and help him, but the village leader stopped them.

"No! He must do this on his own!"

The villagers watched breathlessly as Link's left hand carefully grasped the handle of the master sword and pulled it out.

Link held the sword up to his height and examined it before glancing around. The villagers all stared at him, wondering what would be the first thing he said.

"Where am I?" he asked, glancing around, the village leader stepped forward.

"You are in Kakariko village, hero of time. We have anxiously been awaiting your awakening," the village leader said, he held his breath as Link turned to him.

"How many years has it been? How many years since I pulled out the master sword?" Link asked,

"S-seven years." the village leader stuttered. (All the people are wondering what Link will do next.)

Link nodded, he gazed upwards.

"Seven years…" he repeated, still gazing upward. He sighed and glanced back down at his sword, grinning, he sheathed it and looked around.

"I don't suppose any of you know where princess Zelda is?" he said, for a minute no one spoke, finally an old woman stepped out.

"No one has seen or heard of the princess since you were sealed away." she said, clasping her hands together,

"I see." Link said, **_Zelda, where are you?_** He thought; he took a few steps forward, then stopped. He glanced down at his boots.

Behind him, the villagers watched as he pulled one of his boots off and shook it upside down.

Several rocks fell out, along with some dust and dirt. Link stared at the rocks and dust for a minute before glancing inside his boot.

"How did all that get in there?" he muttered, he put his boot back on and took the other one off, shaking it upside down, causing rocks and dust to fall out. He shook his boot one last time before putting it back on.

"Much better," he muttered to himself, he was about to start running when a yellow light surrounded him, when it was gone; he was standing inside the temple of sages. Rauru was standing in front of him.

"Hello, hero of time, as you have discovered, you were asleep for seven years until you were old enough to be the hero of time." He said, he handed Link a mirror, Link glanced at it and was surprised to see his seventeen-year-old self stare back at him.

"So Link, are you ready to follow you destiny?" Rauru said; Link nodded.

"Very well." Rauru said, a bright light surrounded Link, when it disappeared, Link was gone.

"Good luck, Link." Rauru whispered.

**Well? What did you think? Good? Bad?**

**Review and let me know! See ya! Anime wildfire**


	3. Author's note

Hi everyone!

This is just another author's note.

Anyway, I've noticed in my reviews that many of you were disappointed when I ended thoughts of a hero.

It was originally suppost to be just one chapter, but I kind of went overboard.

When anyone like me to continue it? I know this sounds kind of dumb but…

I'd have to think about what happens next, unless anyone has some suggestions?

If you do, leave it in a review for me and I'll type it out, possibly, I'm not quiet sure how I'm going to do this….

Well, see you possibly next chapter!

Read and review! Anime Wildfire


	4. Lending a helping hand

**Hey everyone! Chapter 4 is finally up! Thanks for being so patient! This chapter took me forever to think up! My cousin Eago crusher (her code name) says Hi! She's talk****ing to me on the phone right now!**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! The next chapter is coming soon, but you might have to wait a few days cause its the middle of my cram days (Monday-Wendsday)**

**Keep on reading! The story is just starting to get interesting, oh and by the way, if anyone has any ideas on so****me of the places they think Link should explore, contact me! I love new ideas!**

**See you all next chapter! Anime Wildfire**

Link opened his eyes and glanced around, he was lying in Hyrule field, just outside Kakariko village, Link stood up and stretched.

How had he ended up out here? Then he remebered,

He had been sealed inside a crystal for seven years and had woken up to see hundreds of people staring at him and calling him 'hero of time' or 'hero Link'he remembered being told that no one new where Zelda was, and he remembered being transported to a strange temple type thing and meeting the sage Rauru, he remembered Rauru had told him that he was the hero of time and had asked him if he was ready to accept his destiny.

Link glanced over his shoulder to make sure he still had the master sword and his Hyrulian shield, unfortunatly, the master sword was gone. Link shook his head,

**_Great, this means I have to go back into the village_**. He thought, he shrugged his shoulders and jogged up the up the steps that led to Kakariko.

Link carefully peeked around the corner that led to Kakariko, the villagers were still there, most of them wondering around, wonder what had happed to the sacred 'hero'. Finally the village leader stood up and started talking.

Link carefully snuck around the corner, being careful not to be seen by any of the villagers.

(he still has the fan club girls on his mind,)

Luckily, the villagers were too wrapped up in the village leader's words to notice him, so Link was able to sneak by easily without being noticed.

So carefully Link snuck past all the people, he headed for the inn, where he could get some food and maybe even a place to sleep for the night.

(he may not have money, but he's got muscle!)

The inn keeper was an older man who was looking very bored when Link snuck in, his face lit up however, when he saw Link.

"a costomer!" he said, then his eyes widened. "hey! You're the hero of tim-" he was cut off as Link covered him mouth.

"ssshhhh! Please don't give me away! I just want some food and a place to sleep tonigh.t" Link said, glancing behind him to make sure no one had heard the inn keeper.

"of course you can have some food and a room! You're the hero of time! I'll even let you have the room for free!" the inn keeper said, pushing Link's hand aside, he obviously was very excited to have the hero of time help him.

"no need," Link muttered, "I'll pay for my room, I don't have any money, but I can help you move stuff or do any physical labor you need done." Link said, ducking down as some two boys passed by one of the windows.

The inn keeper scratched his head and looked away, "well, I could use a little help around here. All right hero, it's a deal, I"ll give you a room and some food in exchange for your help."

Link glanced back at the inn keeper before ducking under the window again as more people passed by, only this time it happened to be his fan club.

"oh by the way, what's your name?" the inn keeper asked as he turned to head into the back room.

"Link, my name is Link." Link replied, glancing out the window.

"all right Link, how about I make you another deal, I'll let you stay here as much as you want, when ever you want, as long as you help me when ever you stay. Lifting things really strains the back now a days…" the man said, disappearing into the back room.

Link glanced out the window one last time before he dashed to the back room, breathing a sigh of relief once he made it back there.

"by the way, what's you name?" Link asked the inn keeper as Link followed him to his room.

"my name is Tom," the inn keeper said, stopping in front of one of the rooms.

"this is your room, when ever you stay here, you'll have this room, I'll put your name and title on the door so you won't forget." Tom said. (Ya right!)

Link nodded as Tom handed him a gold key. "thanks for all your help." He said. Tom nodded.

"no, it is I who should be thanking you, besides, you're gonna need a place to hide once those girls from your fan club find out your living here."

Link grimaced and slipped the key into the lock.

"well, thanks anyway." He said before he entered the room, Tom nodded again and headed back to the front desk.

Link glanced around the room. There was a large double bed, a desk, a chair, a mirror, a couch, and a wardrobe.

Link crossed the room and stood in front of the closed window drapes. He pulled them open and covered his eyes.

The sun was shining down on his face, Link glanced down and saw that his room was on the second room. Many people had begun to look up, so Link quickly closed the drapes and stepped away, hoping no one had seen him.

Link left his new room, which now had a sign saying 'hero's residance' on it, and headed down the stairs, Tom was busy checking another guest in, so Link waited in the back room until the guest had went to her room.

" Ah, Link, what's up? Need anything?" Tom asked as he entered the back room, Link was leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

"accually I was wondering if YOU needed anything." Link said, moving from his place against the wall to stand in front of Tom.

"now that you mention it, I do need a crate with some stuff in it delivered to my daughter's house, think you could carry that?" Tom asked, pointing to a large wooden crate near the door. Link nodded.

"sure no problem, just where does your daughter live?" Link asked, moving over to the crate.

"oh she lives at the other end of town, not to far from here. Her husband should be home, just give the crate to him." Tom said, Link nodded and picked up the crate.

**_What the heck does he have in this thing?_** Link thought, **_it ways a ton!_**

(poor Link, he still is wearing his shield and the master sword's sheith on his back, those have got to weigh a ton. And now he has to carry a heavy box, plus find a way to get his sword back without anyone noticing!)

Sighing to himself, Link headed for the door, then suddenly stopped. **_If I go out there, I'll get mobbed to death!_** He thought, still holding the box. Quickly he glanced around, and noticed a cloak against the wall. **_Perfect._** Link thought, grinning. He put the box down and picked up the cloak, it was very soft and was a dark blue color. Link slipped it on his shoulders and fastened the clasp under his neck. He carefully pulled the hood up and looked down. 

Perfect, the cloak fit perfectly, save the fact that his boots were poking out alittle. But no one was going to recongnize him by his boots, right?

Link grinned again and picked the box up, it felt even heavier now, Link propped the box on his shoulder and left the inn. He glanced around nervously at all the people walking around.

None of them seemed to recognize him with the cloak on, luckily.

As Link headed for Tom's daughter's house, he noticed his sword in the clearing, some people were standing around it, pointing to it and trying to pick it up, whenever they go near it, however, the sword glowed and the person trying to pull it out decided thet'd rather not try it. Link chuckled to himself and shook his head, knowing no one would get near the master sword.

Link sighed, knowing that as much as he wanted to get his sword out, it was impossible right now, if he went so much as twenty feet from the master sword the people would know it was him and would follow him everywhere. And Link didn't want that right now.

**_It couldn't hurt to look at it, right? I mean, that's what other people are doing, so I"ll blend right in._** Link thought, glancing at the master sword.

Glancing back and forth from the sword to the box he was suppost to deliver, Link decided to go see his sword for a few minutes. Setting the box down next to one of the buildings, he slowly walked over next to the sword. Grinning as the sword didn't start glowing at his approch.

On the other side of the sword was two teenage girls, they were giggling and staring at the sword, while the boys hovering around nearby quietly steemed at their failed attempt to pull out the sword and show off to the girls.

Link grinned quietly behind the cloak, something inside of him was telling him to reach forward and grab the master sword, to fill up the feeling that he was missing something, a feeling that had started when he had woken up in Hyrule field with out his sword, a feeling that increased when he learned of princess Zelda's disappearance.

Link glanced down at his boots, what was this feeling he had? He had never felt this way about any other girl he had met, he glanced back up and noticed the two girls were beginning to stare at him because of the cloak.

Link turned away and was about to head back to his delivery mission when a loud roaring filled the village, Link wheeled around just in time to see a giant dongo burst into the village.

People started screaming, and running around the village, trying to escape.

Link stood where he was, backing up slowly and glancing from side to side as the dongo came closer.

"this is bad." He muttered to himself as the dongo loomed above him.

**How was it? Kind of hard to believe this chapter took me days to write! **

**Read and review! Anime Wildfire**


	5. A true hero

**Hey everyone! I'm soo sorry for updating sooner! I mean to finish this a while ago, honest! I juts got... distracted.**

**Anyway, this chapter's a bit long, about 1500 words, that's not to short is it? I hope not, last night it was pouring rain outside, and what do you know? I thought of a hilarious short Zelda story! It's not very long, but very funny, I"m thinking about posting it.**

**Don't forget to read and review! Anime Wildfire.**

Link glanced around, most of the people were hiding behind buildings.

The dongo threw its head back and roared, scaring the villagers even more,

Link turned and started to race for his sword, but before he could reach it, two small dongos blocked his way, roaring and stomping their feet at him.

(For those of you who don't know what a dongo is, they're like giant lizards with big tails and only two front legs. And there quite easy to defeat, but in this story they give Link a little bit of trouble.)

**_Now what?_** Link thought as he rolled to the side to avoid being burnt, realizing he still had the cloak on, Link quickly pulled it off and threw it to the side.

"it's the hero of time!" Someone shouted,

"he's gonna save us!" someone else shouted, Link ignored their comments and concentrated on the battle. The giant dongo wasn't doing much damage, mostly it was just roaring and stomping.

Link carefully manuvered to the left, trying to get the small dongos to turn so he could grab the master sword.

The dongos weren't that dumb however, they refused to turn, instead, whenever Link tried to move to the left they shot flame at him, and poor Link had to duck continuously behind his shield in order to avoid being barbecued.

The villagers soon began to realize what he was trying to do, so they tried to help him, the adults threw rocks at the dongos to distract them, while one of the men pulled his sword out of his sheith.

"Hey hero! Catch!" the man shouted before he threw his sword to Link, the sword landed about ten feet to Link's right.

Link shot a glance at the sword for a second, he waited till the dongos turned their heads…

**_Now!_** Link thought to himself as the dongos, distracted by the rocks the villagers were throwing, turned their heads. Link immediately took off after the sword the villager had thrown for him, one of the mini dongos, however, spotted Link out of the corner of its eye and immediately shot a burst of flame at him.

Link rolled to avoid the flames and grabbed the sword.

Link quickly moved into his fighting position and challenged the dongos. Ducking behind his shield every time they shot a bout of flame at him.

**_A dongo's weak spot is his tail. _**Link thought as one of the dongo hit a rock with it's tail, sending it flying at Link, Link easily ducked behind his shield. All his old fighting styles and tricks coming back to him.

As he manuvered closer to the dongo in order to strike it. Unluckily for Link, the dongo spotted him before he could get close enough and started spinning around, causing Link to jump back in order to avoid getting hit.

**_There's no way I can hit it's tail with out a bow!_** Link thought, glancing around, he noticed a bow against one of the buildings, unfortunatly, it was leaning against a wall on the other side of the clearing.

Link sighed, this meant the only way he could get the bow is if he killed the giant dongo.

**_Great._** Link thought, **_without a bow, I don't have much of a chance of killing it, I'll just have to think of another plan._**

Link raised his sword and was about to charge the giant dongo when he heard a scream. Wheeling around, he saw a woman pointing frantically towards the steps near the mini dongos, Link glanced over there and saw, to his surprise, a little girl sitting there. She was crying, and the dongos were starting to notice the noise she was making.

Link immediately jumped into action, he raced towards the girl, slashing at the dongo as he raced by. His determination giving him the strength he needed to save the girl.

The dongo roared in pain as Link slashed its arm, and immediately began shooting fire at anything near it. Link jumped in front of the girl and blocked her with his shield, pain shooting up his arm as the fire connected with his skin.

The dongo continued to roar in pain as Link turned to the little girl,

"are you ok?" he asked her, she hesitated for a minute, then nodded her head. Link turned his gaze back to the dongos.

"I'm gonna distract the dongos, when I say 'now' you run towards the villagers, ok?" Link said, he glanced back at the girl, she was only about 5 years old.

The girl nodded and Link turned back to the dongos, a plan forming in his mind.

**_If I can hit one of the dongos in the tail, it'll start roaring and attacking randomly, then I can fight it while the girl gets away_**. Link thought,

Glancing around, he noticed a small, baseball sized rock on the ground, Link picked it up and sighed, it wasn't the best thing ever, but it would do.

He tossed it up and down in his hand a couple of times, waiting for the dongo to turn around.

When it finally turned it's back to him, the threw the rock, hitting the dongo

right in the tail. The dongo roared and strated attack randomly, just like Link had thought.

As soon as the dongo started roaring Link jumped up and started running towards it, behind him, the girl started running towards the villagers, one of the men met her halfway and picked her up, carrying her to the safty of the buildings nearby.

Link slashed the dongo in the tail and quickly jumped back, the dongo had started swinging around,

Quickly Link rolled to the side to avoid being hit my the dongo's tail again and jumped at the dongo, slashing it in the head before leaping high into the air to avoid being killed.

Behind him, the villagers cheered.

Link ignored them and concentrated on the dongos, the second mini dongo was now spinning along with the first dongo, Link sighed cracked his neck. He was starting to get tired of the two small dongos, he had to finish them off quickly before the big dongo started distroying things.

Glancing around, Link's sapphire blue gaze turned to the roof, he grinned as a plan came to his mind.

Glancing around again, he noticed a ladder leaning on one of the buildings, he also noticed the bow and three arrows next to it.

Link was jerked out of his thoughts as the dongo's tail whipped around, he quickly ducked and rolled to avoid getting by the dongo's tail.

The giant meanwhile, still wasn't causing to much damage, luckily it was big enough to slow itself down with its weight.

Link shielded himself from a piece of rubble as it came flying from nearby the giant dongo and quickly started racing for the ladder.

The mini dongos, however, had finally stopped spinning and had noticed Link as he grabbed the bow and quiver and headed up the ladder.

The dongo roared at Link, shooting a burst of flame at him, Link ducked behind his shield and shot an arrow at the dongo's tail as he climbed onto the roof.

The dongo roared in pain and started shaking its head.

Link took a deep breath, he only had one shot at this, and he prefered not to mess it up.

He lifted the sword up and threw it at the mini dongo. Striking it in the tail.

The mini dongo roared one last time before it slumped to the ground and died.

The second mini dongo roared as the first dongo exploded. Link jumped a little at the sound of the second dongo, he had completely forgotten about the second dongo.

(he was so focased, he completely forgot about the second mini dongo and the giant dongo that was still stomping around. sigh, he's so clueless sometimes.)

Link quickly flipped off the building and landed next to the sword.

He pulled it out of the ground and dropped to his stomach as the second dongo turned around to face him.

Link jumped to his feet and lifted up his sword and shield, completely prepared for whatever the dongo was about to do.

The dongo opened it's mouth, Link braced himself and prepared for a nasty burst of flame to come stright at him.

Instead it didn't come, Link stood there confused as the mini dongo started to cry out, the dongo began to wheel around in a circle, crying ouit the whole time.

Link carefully started to walk around the dongo until he was right next to it's tail, the dongo was still crying.

Link rolled his eyes and shook his head and he stuck the sword into the dongo's tail.

The dongo roared one last time before it slumped to the ground and blew up.

Link let out a sigh of relief and pulled the sword out of the ground, behind him, the people started cheering. Link turned around, a surprised look on his face.

(Sorry! I can't help it! I love it when Link has fans!)

The surprise ended, however, when the giant dongo started roaring, the villagers quickly retreated behind the buildings.

Link took one look at the giant dongo before taking his battle stance, the sword held up in front of him and the bow and quiver strapped to his back.

Link was ready for the fight.

**He he! Cliff hanger! Don't worry, this time I promise not to take to long to update. Don't kill me!**

**See you all later! Anime Wildfire**


	6. His time is now

**Hey everyone! Thanks for being so patient and waiting for me to update, it's been a while.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! They were such a treat to read! **

**I won't be updating this weekend cause I'm going to Cincinatti with my mom and some of our good friends, I'll be leaving friday and will be back Sunday, so leave lots of reviews for me while I'm gone!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me about an hour to write, See ya! Don't forget to read and review!**

**Anime Wildfire**

The giant dongo turned to face Link, it roared at him and stamped its feet to show off its power.

Link just rolled his eyes and gripped the sword even tighter, his eyes flickered over to the clearing between two of the buildings, where the master sword stood, shining in the sunlight.

Link's eyes turned back to the giant dongo just at it began to race towards him.

Link braced himself and glanced around, looking for a way to avoid being crushed to death. (song I need a hero starts playing from Shriek 2, at least in my head)

And he saw one,

Next to one of the buildings was a bunch of crates, at the top of the crates there was a rope that was tied to the building.

The rope stretched from that building to another buiding opposite of it.

Link quickly jumped up the crates and grabbed the rope, he pushed off the crates and slid down the rope. His gloves preventing him from getting hurt.

Clinging to the rope in one hand and his sword in the other hand, Link slid down towards the dongo.

It had stopped to open its mouth and shot flame at Link.

Reacting quickly, Link raised the sword over his head and threw it with all his might into the dongo's mouth before landing with a soft Thump! By the other building.

The dongo roared in pain and started shaking its head. The villagers all cheered,

Link looked to his right and saw the master sword still sitting in the clearing. While the dongo roared in pain, Link raced towards the master sword.

The dongo continued to roar in pain and started swinging its tail around, causing Link to duck before he ran over to the ladder and started to climb it, making sure to watch the dongo in case it started attacking randomly.

Link quickly glanced around and spotted the master sword on the ground next to the building.

(note, there are three buildings, the master sword is between the first and second one, and the third one is near the second one. It's confusing, I know.)

Link raced to the edge and was just about to jump off it when he heard a loud growling, he quickly turned around and saw the giant dongo rise to its full hight. Blood pouring from it's mouth where the broken sword was stuck.

Link slowly started backing away from the edge and drew his shield. The dongo raised it's claws and slashed at Link.

Link raised the shield and the dongo's claws connected to it with a sickening crunch!

Link gasped in pain as the dongo's claw grazed his stomach, he watched in horror as the dongo ripped his shield away from him, its eyes glowing red. It was furious, and you don't need an author to tell you that.

The people gasped in horror as the giant dongo raised its claw, ready to kill Link with a single blow.

Link raised one hand in front of his face while his other hand clutched his stomach, his body's instinct telling him to protect his face.

Suddenly, the gold triforce simbol on Link's hand began to glow, Link stared at his hand out of the corner of his eye.

The villagers suddenly began to gasp.

The master sword had started to move, the triforce simbol on the handle was glowing as the sword pulled itself out of the ground and shot at Link.

Link's eyes widened when he saw the master sword, he quickly back flipped to catch it and landed easily on his feet a few feet away.

**_My triforce symbol must have called the sword!_** Link thought, glancing at his left hand. The triforce symbol was still glowing, as was the simbol on the sword.

Link grimaced slightly as he strightened up, his hand over his wound, which was still bleeding badly.

**_I have to defeat this thing quickly, before I lose too much blood._** Link thought, wincing slightly.

The dongo roared again and slashed at Link, Link barely had time to block it with the sword before the dongo's claws connected with the master sword.

The dongo pressed its claws against the sword and slowly began to push.

Link gritted his teeth and pushed the master sword harder against the dongo's claws. He bit his lip, he was using up to much energy and his wound was still bleeding.

Finally the dongo gave a mighty shove and Link flew back a few feet.

He quickly jumped to his feet and raised the sword in front of him.

**_I gotta defeat him before he destroys the town!_** Link thought as the monster's tail destroyed the crates he had used earlier to reach the rope, barely missing the building.

**_But how can I defeat it if it's tail is it's weak spot-"_** Link's thought were interupted by an arrow shooting out of nowhere and piercing the dongo in the tail.

Link looked down and saw one of the village woman holding a bow and arrow.

She looked up at him.

"Quick! Destroy it now! Hero of time!" the woman shouted, she shot another arrow at the dongo, hitting it in the face and causing it to start shaking its head and roaring.

Link nodded at the woman and jumped down to the ground next to the dongo.

He raced over to it's tail and pierced the master sword into the creature's tail.

The dongo roared one last time before it slumped to the ground, and Link had to jump away as the dongo expoded.

The villagers all started cheering and raced over to Link, Link leaned against the wall and clutched his wound. Blood was still pouring out of it.

The mayor pushed through the crowd and stood in front of Link.

"great hero of time! We thank you! You have saved our village and-" he broke off when he saw Link clutching his stomach and breathing hard.

"hero of time? What's happened?" the mayor asked, many of the villagers were peering around the mayor.

Link slowly removed his hand from his wound. The mayor gasped.

"Quick! Someone get a doctor! The hero of time is wounded!" He shouted, the villagers gasped and whispers immediately began to break out amungst the villagers as someone ran off to find a doctor.

Some of the men and boys raced forward to help Link, the boys grabbed Link's shield from where it lay a few feet away while the men pulled Link's arms over their shoulders, helping him to stand.

They tried to get the master sword, but every time some got near it it began to glow dangerously.

"we'll get it later boys, leave it alone for now." One of the men helping Link said. The boys nodded and followed the two men as they helped Link too the nearest house where he could get medical attention.

Followed by all the villagers, all of them whispering about weither the hero of time would live or die.

**Sorry about some of the spelling, I didn't have a dictionary or anyting on hand, anyway...**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you like it... email me! And if you didn't like it... still email me!**

**See you all next chapter! Anime Wildfire**


	7. beginning of a legend

**Hey everyone! Sorry this is so late! I've busy with school and my little brother was in the hospital with diabetes.**

**Anyway... read and review! Anime Wildfire**

Two days later…

Link…

"Link…" a woman's voice said.

Link's eyes fluttered open, he was lying on a table inside a strange building.

He glanced around, all the shades were closed and the door was bolted and locked.

Link looked down, his tunic had been removed, and he was only wearing his breeches. A large bandage was wrapped tightly around his chest and his arms were bandaged.

Link groaned a little and sat up, gently rubbing his forhead. He stood up and took a few steps forward.

**_At least I can still walk_**, Link thought, glancing to his right, he noticed his shield and the master sword's shieth leaning against the wall.

Link moved over to open the door to go outside when an elderly woman wearing a white dress came into the room carrying Link's clean tunic.

Seeing the hero of time, she shouted.

"NO! Stop!"

It was too late, Link opened the door and was immediately bombarded by fans, all begging to see him. (the girls mostly just wanted to see what he looks like without a shirt on.)

Link quickly closed the door in the faces of his fans. He did fail to hear their gasps at seeing Link shirtlesss though.

"now you see why I warned you." The woman said, Link nodded.

"thanks for the warning, even though it was a little too late." Link said,

"you're welcome Link." The woman said, somehow Link wasn't surprised that she knew his name.

"what's your name?" Link asked, the woman looked up at him.

"oh, my name is Cassidy." (Cass-id-y)

Link nodded at her, he glanced back at the door.

"um… just how long have I been knocked out and how long have all those people been out there?"

Cassidy blinked, "you have been asleep for two days, and those people show up every morning, asking if you had woken up. They all want to thank you, you see, because you defeated that giant monster and saved the village."

"it wasn't really just me…" Link said, blushing. Cassidy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"deny it all you want… but that doesn't change anything…"

"…" When Link didn't say any more, Cassidy left the room.

"I have got to get out of here." Link muttered, noticing a door in the back.

He quickly grabbed his tunic and pulled it over his head before opening the door.

The door led to a small hallway. There was a door to the right and a door at the end of the hallway.

Link decided to take the door on the right, he opened it and found himself blinking in the sunlight.

**_Success!_** Link thought, he glanced around to make sure no one had seen him before he started creeping around the side of the house.

About a hundred people were standing by the door, cheering and waiting anxiously for him to come out.

Link poked his head around the corner, surprised by all the people that were waiting for him.

Suddenly one of the villagers turned and saw him.

"…!"

"Hey look! He's over there!" the man shouted, all the villagers quickly raced around the building, but there was no one there.

Grumbling and thinking the man had played a trick on them, the villagers went back to waiting at the door.

Up on the roof, Link breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced down at the hookshot he had in his hand.

"quite the handy little life-saver." Link said, tucking the hookshot back into his tunic.

Link carefully crept to the edge of the roof and peeked over the edge.

All the villagers were still there, so Link very quietly sneaked over to the edge of the roof and jumped to the next house.

**_Operation get the heck out of here is working!_** Link thought, grinning to himself as he leaped from roof to roof, being careful not to be seen by anyone. And trust me, that isn't easy when the whole village is looking for you.

**_All I have to do now is get the master sword_**. Link thought as he ducked to avoid being seen.

Finally Link was on the roof closest to the master sword, he had to grab it without anyone noticing him or all was lost.

Link easily jumped to the ground and approched the master sword, he pulled it out of the ground and sheathed it.

"There he is!" someone shouted, Link wheeled around and saw one of the boys who had helped him earlier standing there.

"shhh! No quiet!" Link hissed, he smacked his hand to his forehead and the villagers came running.

"GET HIM!!" one of them shouted, and they all started running towards Link.

Link turned around and started running, racing straight for the entrance.

Some of the villagers quickly jumped in front of the entrance.

Link skidded to a halt and looked around. Noticing a tree near the entrance, he pulled his hookshot out and shot up to the tree. He leaped over the men standing at the entrance of the village and started running.

The villagers watched him run until he disappeared from sight.

"I think maybe we were a little too pushy." One of the woman muttered, several villagers nodded in agreement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link raced out onto Hyrule field, glancing behind him to make sure no one was following him.

When no one did, Link stopped and leaned against a tree in the middle of the field.

"now… what the… world… am I… suppost…. To do?" Link huffed. He stood up stright and glanced around, he was in the middle of Hyrule field.

"hello hero." A voice said, Link jumped away from the tree in alarm and drew the master sword from its sheith.

"who's there?" he said,

"relax, I am here to aid you in your quest." The voice said again. A blue blue jumped down in front of Link.

Link blinked in surpise, a young man was standing in front of him. (bet you all know who this is…)

The young man was wearing a blue outfit with the mark of the shieken on the front. A white cloth covered most of his face, only his red eyes could be seen from beneith golden-blond bangs.

"who are you?" Link asked again, only this time, a little more threating.

"I am Shiek, one of the last remaining shiekah. My only purpose is to help you on your journey. You must be searching for princess Zelda right?" Shiek said, crossing his arms.

Link relaxed at the mention of Zelda, "you know where Zelda is?" he said, his eye wide. Shiek nodded.

"it's possible. But for now, you need to concentrate on stopping Ganondorf and saving Hyrule.

Go to Lon lon ranch, they are in need of your assistance." Shiek said. Link opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Shiek.

"Link… I'll see you again." He said, Shiek stepped back and threw something on the ground, creating a bright flash. Link ran forward, but Shiek was gone.

"how in the world did he do that?" Link muttered, looking around.

Shrugging to himself, he sheithed his sword.

"Shiek said something about Lon Lon ranch, right? Wait a minute, where's Navi? Navi? Navi!" Link cried, looking around.

**_Link_**, a voice in Link's head said, **_Link, It's me, Navi, are you there?_**

"Navi?" Link repeated, blinking. **_Yes you dork! It's me, Navi! I'm stuck at Lon Lon ranch! Malon's in trouble too! You need you to get over here fast! Hurry!_** Navi said,

"Navi? Navi!" Link said. No reply.

"Lon Lon ranch huh?" Link said, grinning. "I'm on my way! Navi! Malon! Hold on! I'm on my way!" Link said, he took off running towards Lon Lon ranch, All thoughts of Shiek disappearing from Link's thoughts.

**Hey! Sorry this chapter is so short! the next one will be longer, i promise! Oh, and if anyone has any ideas, let me know. Who knows? I may just end up posting your idea!**

**I have a few ideas, but to be honest, I wasn't really planning to continue this story, I have a few ideas, I just thought it would be nice to let other people really get into the story a little bit.**

**Read and review! See you next chapter!**

**See ya! Anime Wildfire**


	8. A hero's recovery

**I am sooooooo sorry everyone! this is really late. I've just been kind of busy and I had a writer's block, but now I'm back! **

**so everyone, please enjoy this chapter and review. My goal is to get at least 60 reviews for this story, but the way, some of the things in the story are similar to the Zelda manga, check out my profile to find the website where you can read it.**

**Read and Review!**

"stop Mr. Ingo! Please don't hurt the horses!" Malon cried, she was sitting on the stable floor, tied up.

Ingo just laughed and continued to crack the whip, the horses snorted and whinnied in fear, kicking the walls of the stalls and trying to escape.

"please stop!" Malon cried again, her eyes starting to fill with tears as she watched the horses stomp around in fear.

Malon struggled to break free of the ropes that bound her wrists when she heard a thud. Like the sound of someone's boots on the roof.

**_Who could be up there?_** she thought, **_maybe it's my prince come to save me!_**

"LET ME OUT!" a voice screeched, Malon stopped wondering about the noise and turned back to Ingo, he was holding a small lantern, and inside was Navi.

"I don't think so, you and Malon are the bait to lure him here!" Ingo said, laughing wildly as he swung the lantern around. Navi's glow turned beet red. She was absolutly furious.

"I'll say it one more time, LET ME OUT OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!!!" Navi screeched, and Malon winced at her tone.

CRASH! Something fell through the roof and landed in front of Malon, hay and dust blowing everywhere. Causing Malon and Ingo to cover their eyes.

"Malon? Are you ok?" A voice said, Malon opened her eyes and saw a boy standing in front of her.

"who are you?" she asked, the boy sweat dropped anime style.

"I'm Link! Don't you remember me? The fairy boy from seven years ago! You taught me Epona's song, remember?" Link said, Malon studied his face for a moment.

"Link…huh?" she said, "nope! Don't know ya'." (Link falls over anime style)

"Link!" A voice cried, Link turned around and saw Navi waving at him from inside the lantern Ingo was holding.

"Navi!" Link said,

"I knew you would come Link!" Navi said, Ingo shook the lantern. "that's enough! You stupid fairy!" he shouted.

"leave her alone!" Link shouted, taking a step forward, Ingo stepped back.

"ah ah ah hero, another step and your little fairy here is dead." He said, threatening to throw the lantern at the wall.

Link's face paled and he stepped back, he wasn't willing to take any risks, especially with his friend's lives at stake.

Ingo grinned as Link stepped back.

"that's right hero, don't come any closer. Stay back and I won't have to harm the fairy or Malon." He said.

Link bit his lip, trying to come up with a plan to get both Navi and Malon away from danger.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. He wheeled around and drew the master sword, holding it above Malon.

"Link! What are you doing?!" Navi screeched, Ingo just looked surprised. Malon closer her eyes as Link held the sword high above his head…

Slash! Malon opened her eyes to find the ropes on her hands cut. She looked up. Link sheithed his sword and quickly helped Malon to her feet, pulling out the hookshot as he did and aiming it up towards the hole in the roof.

"noooo! What are you doing?!" Ingo cried as Link pushed the button and he and Malon went flying through the roof.

"Hold on!" Link shouted, Malon nodded, noticing that Link actually looked kind of… cool.

**_Could he be my prince?_** Malon wondered as she and Link landed on the ground next to the barn.

"Malon, come on, we've gotta get out of here." Link said, offering Malon his hand. Malon took it and stood up.

"wait! we can't leave Mr. Ingo, he's not a bad person, he's just been acting a little strange." Malon said.

"who ever said I was going to leave? I'm not leaving until we rescue Navi and you and Talon are back in charge of the ranch." Link said, removing his sword and the master sword from his back.

Malon nodded. "good." She said, she glanced around and noticed a pitchfork leaning against the barn. She quickly raced over and grabbed it.

"ok, no what?" she asked Link,

"well we should probably-" he was cut off by the sound of a horse whinnying. Curious, he and Malon crept over to the side of the ranch and glanced around the corner leading to the corral.

"what are they doing?" Link asked, several men were in the corral, trying to catch a horse that was running around, avoiding all of them.

Malon gave a little gasp. "oh no! That's Epona!" she said, Link blinked at glanced back at her.

"that's Epona? What do they want with her?" Malon gave a little sigh.

"ever since Mr. Ingo drove my father away, Mr. Ingo has been bragging that that Ganondorf guy wants Epona as his horse. I didn't believe him at first, but it looks like he's telling the truth." She said.

Link said nothing, instead, he took off running towards the corral.

"Link! Link!" Malon called, racing after him, Link ignored her and ran into the corral, pulling out his ocarina as he ran in.

"Link wait!" Malon called, running up behind him, Link ignored her again and began to play Epona's song. Suddenly, across the field, Epona's ears twiched as she heard that familiar melody.

She quickly took off towards the end of the field, were Malon and Link were waiting.

She stopped right in front of Link, but he didn't even flinch.

"Epona… it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Link said, smiling gently. The two stared at each other for a minute, then Link let out a cry of joy and hugged Epona, stroking her face.

"you remember me! You remember when I played my ocarina!" Link said, stroking Epona while Malon checked her over for injuries.

At the other end of the field, the men were dumbstruck, they had been trying to catch Epona for **_days_** and then Link comes along and catches her in ten minutes.

"com' on Epona! We have to save Navi!" Link said, mounting Epona and pulling Malon up behind him.

(I was origionally going to stop here, but decided not to)

Link turned Epona towards the gate, but several men had beaten them there and closed the gates.

"Link, what do we do?" Malon said, holding tightly onto Link's tunic so she didn't fall off.

Link bit his lip, trying to come up with a plan, suddenly, it hit him.

"com' on Epona! Let's go!" Link said, gently kicking Epona in the side, Epona charged stright towards the gate.

"Link no! What are you doing?" Malon asked, closing her eyes tightly as she waited for the crash.

It never came, Malon opened her eyes just in time to see Epona soar over the gate. Malon's breath caught in her throat as she supressed a scream, that wouldn't be very helpful right now.

Epona landed smoothly on the other side of the gate and Link pulled her to a halt.

"let's go Malon." He said, sliding off Epona and turning to help Malon.

Link helped Malon slid off Epona before turning to stoke her.

"good job Epona, go wait for us outside the ranch, I'll play your song if I need you." He said, Epona whinnied as if she understood him and raced off towards the entrance of the ranch.

Link turned back to Malon, "you ready Malon?" Link asked, Malon nodded.

"first, we have to free Navi from the lantern, then maybe she can help us find out why Ingo is acting so strange." Link said as he and Malon crept into the barn.

"and how exactly to you plan to get Navi back?" Malon asked.

"remember how those men were trying to catch Epona? Well I guessing that they were catching her under his orders, so they have to come and report to him sometime, and while they distract him, we'll get Navi back." Link said, opening the door just a crack and peeking through it.

Mr. Ingo was inside, and he was busy talking to the men that had been trying to catch Epona. The man said something to Ingo, and Ingo snarled at the man and said something back, the man shrank away in fear and pointed in the direction of the corral, the Ingo said something to him and the two left, heading for the corral. Leaving Navi behind.

As soon as the two men left Link opened the door and went inside, Malon followed him, staying behind him the whole time.

"Navi." Link said, glancing around to make sure no one else was in the room.

Navi turned at the sound of her name and saw Link.

"Link!" she said, Link moved his index finger to his lips.

"shh!" he hissed. Navi nodded,

"it's ok Link, no one else is in here," she whispered, Link nodded and moved over to the table and opened the lantern she was in. Navi flew out and hugged Link's cheek, saying thank you over and over.

Link just smiled, "I missed you too Navi, but there's no time for reunions now, we gotta stop Ingo and save the ranch!" Link said, Navi nodded determindly. The group headed outside.

"while Ingo had me locked up in that lantern, he said something about pleasing Ganondorf, maybe Ganondorf has something to do with why he's been acting so strange." Navi said,

"yeah he has." Malon said, "ever since Mr. Ingo came back from that meeting with Ganondorf, he's been acting weird, he started being mean to the animals, and drove my father away from the ranch, before you came and saved me, he muttered something about me and Navi being the 'bait to lure him out', didn't he Navi?" Malon said, Navi nodded.

"so maybe this whole thing has been a plot to get to me." Link said, his forehead wrinkled as he thought.

"that's definatly a possibility, but for all we know, Ganondorf doesn't know you've awaken yet, unless he somehow found out. That's why Zelda had you taken to Kakariko village after you pulled out the mastersword, so Ganongdorf wouldn't find you until you woke up." Navi said, sitting on Link's shoulder.

"he must have found out somehow, why else would he be sending Ingo after me?" Link said.

"because he's trying to capture you." A voice behind Link said, Link and Malon wheeled around and saw Shiek standing there, playing his harp.

"Shiek? What are you doing here?" Link asked, Shiek put his harp away.

"I told you, my purpose is to help you in your journey. The reason Ganondorf is sending Ingo after you is because he's trying to capture you." Shiek said.

"but that still doesn't explain why Ingo's been acting weird." Link said.

"Ingo has been brainwashed by Ganondorf, if you look hard enough, you'll see how to stop him." Shiek said.

"stop him? Wait! How do we-" Link began, he was cut off by Shiek throwing a deku nut and disappearing in a flash of light.

"I'm really going to have to find out how he does that." Link said, removing his hand from his eyes as the flash disappeared.

"we have to save Mr. Ingo!" Malon said, "we have to hurry!" Link nodded.

"hey! What are you doing in here?" A voice said, Link and Malon wheeled around and saw one of the men that been trying to capture Epona standing in there.

"you kids won't get out of here so easily!" the man said, advancing towards them.

"I told you not to harm them!" A voice said, the man stopped and looked over his shoulder.

Ingo was standing there, his arms folded behind him.

"Link, the hero of time. YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS TIME!!!" Ingo shouted, Link immediately drew the master sword as Ingo leaped at him.

"Link! Look out!" Malon shouted, Link glanced to his left and saw one of Ingo's men leap at him with a sword. Link rolled expertly out of the way and blocked Ingo as he slashed at him.

"Link! Behind you!" Navi shouted, Link wheeled around, but he was too late, the man behind him had managed to sneak up behind him. Now he slashed at Link, slashing him in the back before he managed to duck out of the way.

Link groaned and stumbled away, clutching his shoulder. But at the moment, he noticed something, he would have missed it if the sun hadn't been making it sparkle.

In Ingo's ear, Link could see a small red jewel stuck there. **_That must be how Ganondorf's contoling him._** Link thought as he clenched his teeth from the pain in his back.

"Link! Stop day dreaming and duck!" Navi shouted into his ear, Link quickly snapped back into reality and ducked tpo avoid being his by Ingo

"Navi! Look in Ingo's ear! It's that red gem! That's how Ganondorf's controling him!" Link shouted.

"you're right Link! We've gotta destroy it!" Navi shouted after she had gotten a good look at Ingo's ear.

"I'll do it!" Link shouted, he stood up stright and charged at Ingo, knocking him by surprise, luckily all he needed was a few seconds to knock the gem out of Ingo's ear.

And he did.

The gem fell out of Ingo's ear and landed in Link's fist. Ingo looked confused for a moment, then he spotted Malon.

"ah, Miss Malon, what's going on here? I can't remember anything from the past few days." He said, his men, seeing he was back to normal, wuickly fled. Malon walked over to him.

"thank the godesses you're back to normal Mr. Ingo!" Malon said,

"back to normal? Was I different?" Ingo asked, Malon shook her head and turned to Link.

"Link… thank you so much! Everything is back to normal now." She said, Link grinned.

"you're welcome." He said. trying to ignore the pain in his back. Malon smiled at him.

Link pulled the ocarina of time and played Epona's song, and a few seconds later Epona came racing over to him.

Malon walked over to Epona and stroked her neck.

"I'm going to miss you Epona, but I know Link'll take good care of you, so I'm not worried." She said, Epona nickered and nuzzled Malon's shoulder. Malon giggled as Link mounted on Epona.

"I'll see you later Malon," he said, Malon nodded. Epona reared up and charged towards the entrance of the ranch, and Link waved goodbye before they set out.

"Link, maybe you should get that wound checked." Navi said a few minuteds later, Link was still riding Epona.

"I'm fine Navi, it'll heal up in no time," Link said, Navi sat on Link's shoulder with a little 'hmpf.'

"you know, you really shouldn't push yourself to hard." Navi said, when Link didn't reply, she glanced at him.

Link's face was pale, and his eyes were clouded.

"Link? Link!" Navi cried, pushing on his cheek. Link still didn't reply. Suddenly, his eyes closed and he fell off Epona.

"Link!" Navi cried, Epona stopped running and trotted over to Link, nudging his body with her nose. Navi flew over to Link and began shaking him as hard as her little body would allow.

"Link! Link! WAKE UP!" Navi cried, tears streaming down her little face.

Suddenly, a voice shouted.

"mom! Dad! There's a strange horse out here!" a girl appeared next to Epona, she appeared to be around 17. Then she caught sight of Link.

She gasped. "DAD! There's a hurt boy out here!" she cried, seconds later, a man and woman came running out.

"now Katie, what's all the fuss about?" the woman said, then she caught sight of Link, she screamed.

The man knelt down beside Link and put a hand over his mouth.

"he's still breathing," he said. Navi floated up from Link's side.

"please! You've got to help him!" she cried, the the man and the two woman looked surprised.

"who are you?" they asked. Navi sniffed and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I'm Navi, and this is my friend, please, you've got to help him! He's the hero of time!" The man looked surprised.

"the hero of time?" he muttered, "but I thought he was sealed up in Kakariko?"

"he was, but he woke up, and he's hurt really badly, please help him!" Navi said, the man smiled. (this is a good smile,)

"of course we'll help him." The man said, as he and the others moved next to him.

"come you two, we've gotta get him back to the house…"

**How was it? I typed it in like, two hours, I started it and the just couldn't stop, the only bad thing is that it distracted me from my homework, not like I'm complaining or anything...**

**please don't forget to review! See you next chapter!**

**Anime Wildfire**


	9. Thinking of you

**I am sooooooooooooo Sorry! I never meant for it to be this late. but the truth is, I'm not really interested in continuing this story, but I will, since so many people want me to continue it. I have the next chapter planned out, not it's just a matter of typing it out. But don't worry, I'll have it up soon enough.**

**please review! A review now and then helps me and reminds me to update!**

**Anime Wildfire**

Link groaned, his body ached all over, what had happened to him? Then he remembered.

_I fell of Epona after getting that wound at Lon Lon ranch._ Link thought, he groaned again and opened his eyes.

He immeditaly panicked and sat up, he couldn't see!

"why can't I see anything?" he wondered aloud, he grabbed the end of the bed he was on and stood up, he found the wall and followed it until he came across a door. He opened it and stepped out, following the wall to make sure he didn't fall.

When his feet touched steps, he carefully stepped down them until he reached the bottom, his hands still on the wall.

"oh, your awake are you?" A woman's voice said, Link jumped and turned towards the voice.

"where am I?" he asked, his hands out in front of him,

"why, you're on our farm, just me and my wife and my daughter Katie live here." A man's voice said.

"nice to meet you." Link said, forgetting to be caucious, he stepped forward, and hit his head on the doorway leading to the next room.

"oow." Link said, his hand on his forehead. "why didn't you just duck?" a girl's voice said, who Link could only assume was Katie.

"I can't see." Link said, he heard a gasp.

"you're blind?! Oh I'm so sorry we didn't know!" The woman said, Link smiled.

"thank you, but I'm not blind, when I woke up a few minutes ago, I couldn't see," he said. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"well your welcome to stay here as long as you need to." The man said, Link smiled, "again, thank you, you've been so kind to me. By the way, has anyone seen Navi?" he said,

"you mean that little blue fairy? She's in the barn with your horse. She said earlier that she'll come in and check on you in a while, so I suspect she'll be in her any minute." The man said, as if on cue, there was a cry of "Link!!"  
and Link felt something small hug his cheek. He grinned.

"There you are Navi." He said, Navi hugged his cheek harder. "oh Link! I was so worried!" she said, then she smacked him (although to him it probably didn't feel like one)

"don't you ever worry me like that again!" she snapped, her little hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry Navi, I didn't mean to scare you." Link said, Navi sniffed. Then she noticed the bump on his forehead. "oh Link! What happened?" she asked in a mother-like tone. Link sighed,

"I bumped into the wall, I can't see anything Navi. I'm sort-of blind." Link said, Navi sighed, "I know, " she said, Link looked confised. "how'd you know?" he asked.

"when I called your name a few minutes ago, you didn't respond by looking at me, and when I flew up in front of you, your eyes didn't look at me, you just stared straight ahead." She said.

Seeing the sadness on his face, she quickly said, "but don't worry, I'm pretty sure your blindness is only temperary. Your vision will come back soon." She said, Link sighed in relief. Navi flew up in front of his eyes and studied them, they were still blue, but a foggy look had appeared on them

"thanks Navi, the only problem is… I can't fight monsters like this, how am I suppost to save Hyrule if I can't see?" he said, completely oblivious that she was right in front of him.

Navi shook her head, "you'll have to wait until your eyesight returns." She said,

"you're welcome to stay here until your sight returns." The woman said, Link turned to her, even though he couldn't see.

"thank you, that's very generous of you." He said, if he could see, he would have seen them blush, Katie most of all. Navi grinned to herself.

"hey Navi, how's Epona? Mr…" he started, "Blake." The man said, "my name is Blake." (my 2-year-old neighbor's name is Blake, he's so cute!)

Link nodded at him, "Mr. Blake said you were in the barn with Epona." He finished, Navi smiled.

"Epona's fine Link, but she misses you. You gotta go visit her, I swear she knows what's going on. The whole time I was out there she was jittery and shy." She said.

Link looked down sadly, "I know she misses me, but I can't visit her" he said, his eyes filled with sadness.

"who says you can't visit her? Com' on, I'll show you the way to the barn." Katie said, Navi leaned over to Link,

"that's Katie, their daughter. She really likes you, I heard her telling her mother." She whispered. Link blushed.

Katie walked over and took Link's arm. She led him over to the door and opened it, waving to her parents as she left. They grinned back at her and her mother gave her a thumb's up.

Katie blushed and shut the door behind her and Link, then she started walking towards the barn. Which was next to the house.

"com'on, the barn's this way." Katie said, tugging Link's arm to the left, Link grinned.

"that won't be necessary, I just need my ocarina." He said, Katie looked confused as he reached into his tunic and pulled out the ocarina of time. Katie's eyes widened, she had read about the legendary ocarina.

Link lifted the ocarina to his mouth a played Epona's song. There was a whinny, and thud. Suddenly the door of the barn flew open and Epona came racing out, she reared up and whinnied before racing towards Link, stopping with her face two inches from his.

Link didn't even flinch, instead he smiled and stroked Epona, Katie stared in amazment. After a few minutes her parents came out to see Epona, having heard her escape from the barn.

"she's much calmer than when we first found her." Blake said, (blake is his last name…)

Link blushed, "yeah, sorry about that. I'm the only one that can control her." He said, Epona nuzzled his shoulder.

"she's beautiful." Katie said, stroking Epona's side. Link looked down, his eyes distant at not being able to see Epona. "yeah." He said, Katie watched his expression.

"is something bothering you Link?" she asked, Link's head shot up, but he didn't turn and look at her.

"no. Nothing's bothering me." He said, he pulled the ocarina out of his tunic again and ran his hand over it. Then he closed his eyes, it was almost as if he was picturing the ocarina… or something else.

"where were you planning on heading next?" Katie asked, still stroking Epona's side.

"I'm not really sure, but I was thinking about headed to my home, I haven't seen it in seven years." Link said.

"I'm so sorry." Katie said, Link shrugged. "it's not your fault, it's just the way things are. Even if I wanted to change anything, I couldn't."

"Link! Katie! Lunch time!" Mrs. Blake called, Katie nodded to her mother and turned to Link. "come on, mama made lunch." She said, taking his arm and leading him inside.

--------------------------------

"so, Link, what brings you out towards our farm?" Blake asked as the four of them sat down to lunch, Navi sat on Link's shoulder, occasionaly taking a bit of his food as her own lunch.

"I was leaving Lon Lon ranch and was heading back to visit my home, I haven't seen it in seven years." Link replied.

"where'd you grow up?" Blake asked, "in Kokiri forest." Link said, he heard Mrs. Blake and Katie gasp.

"but I thought all the fairy children never grew up?" she said, Link grinned. "they don't, but I am not Kokiri. I was told that my mother took me to the forest as a baby, then she died." Link said, Katie and Mrs. Blake gasped again.

"I'm sorry Link, it can be hard growing up without a mother." Mrs. Blake said. Link nodded.

"yeah, but I did ok." He said.

"what color are your eyes? It's hard to see." Katie said, she leaned a bit closer to try and see.

"blue." Link said, "my mother had blue eyes also, at least, that's what I was told."

"when did you leave the forest?" Blake asked, Link tried hard not to wince, it seemed like this man was trying to dig up as much about him as possible.

"I left when I was ten, traveling around and training with my sword. Before I left, the Deku tree told me to go to Hyrule castle and find the princess Zelda. He said she needed to talk to me." Link said, the Blakes looked impressed.

"what happened next?" Katie asked, "I went to the castle and met princess Zelda, she told me that Ganondorf was evil and that she was afraid he would try to destroy the kingdom. She told me she had a quest for me, retrieve the three spiritual stones, the Kokiri emerald, the Goron ruby, and the Zora's Sapphire. So I did, and took all the stones back to the castle. But When I got there, everything was on fire. Ganon had tried to take control! As I approched the gate, Zelda and her protector came riding past, escaping from the castle. Zelda shouted something to me and threw the ocarina of time, it fell in the mote. When I looked back, they had disappeared. I turned around, and saw Ganondorf right behind me! I tried to fight him, but I was too small. Ganondorf rode away, leaving me behind. Jumped into the mote and got the ocarina of time, and went straight to the temple of time. There, I played the song of time, opened the door, and pulled out the sacred master sword. After that, everything went black. And the next thing I knew, I was seventeen and in the temple of time." Link said, (phew, that was long to type.)

"wow." Was all Katie said, she was staring at Link with admiration in her eyes, which Navi found amusing.

"thank you for lunch, it was very good." Link said, standing up he took his plate into the kitchen before heading out. (bumping into the door on his way out)

Once outside, Link stopped. "Navi, is there anything around that I could train with?" he asked. Navi blinked and glanced around. "well, there's a few bales of hay straight ahead and to the left." She said, Link nodded and headed straight for it, almost bumping into it, but he was stopped by Navi warning him.

"Link… what are you doing?" Navi asked, sitting on the bale of hay, Link drew the master sword.

"I'm going to train, I'm sick of not being able to do anything because I can't see." He said, Navi shrugged. "suit yourself." She said, standing up and floating above the hay.

Meanwhile, Blake, Mrs. Blake and Katie were watching through the window. Link jumped and slashed at the hay, hitting it perfectly in the middle and slicing it in half, then he rolled to the side and did a few verticle slashes. Then he raced a few feet away, pulled out his bow and said. "Navi! IS there anything that could be a target here?" Navi glanced around.

"Link! Above the barn door on your left! There's a target there!" Link wheeled to his left and fired the arrow a little ways up. The arrow flew through the air and struck the target, hitting just a little of center.

"wow Link! How'd you know the hight of the target?!" Navi asked, flying over and hovering in front of her. Link grinned, "all the barns around here are the same size, I remembered how high the barn door at Lon Lon ranch was." He said.

Navi grinned at him, "your so smart Link!" she said, he blushed.

"Link! That was amazing!" Katie said, coming out of the house. Her mother and Father were right behind her.

Link blushed again, "thanks Katie." He said, Katie raced over to him and hugged him, making him blush again.

"I didn't know you were that good with the sword!"she said, "where did you learn to do that?" Blake asked.

"I taught myself." Link said, "anything other than that I already knew."

Blake didn't reply, he stood there, looking impressed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

later that night…

Link sat on the roof of the house (how he got up there is beyond me) he sighed and looked upwards, even though he couldn't see the stars, it was nice to be out in the cool air.

Still looking upwards, Link pulled the ocarina of time out of his pocket and began to play Zelda's lullaby.

"Zelda…" he muttered when he was finished.

"do you always talk to yourself?" A voice said, Link jumped, but then relaxed as he recognized Shiek's voice.

"what do you want Sheik?" he asked, not even bothering to glance in his direction.

"I only come to offer my assistance." Shiek said, and Link heard the smooth notes of his harp.

"I can't fight right now Shiek, I'm temperarly blind." Link said, fingering the ocarina of time.

Shiek watched him closly, "you may be blind, but that doesn't stop me from giving you hints on which way you should head next." Shiek said, plucking the strings of his harp. His eyes narrowed at Link.

"since you're here, where should I go next?" Link asked, finally looking in Shiek's direction. Shiek couls see his blue eyes were clouded.

_So he really is blind… _Shiek thought, his eyes narrowed again,

"the forest temple." He said, Link blinked, (hehe, that rhymed!)

"the forest temple?" he repeated, "yes, that is where you should head next. I think you'll find something interesting there, something to do with Saria…"

"Saria?" Link said, getting to his feet. Shiek nodded, "go to the forest temple Link, Saria is waiting for you…" Sheik said, he stepped back and pulled out a Deku nut, throwing it to the ground and disappearing in a flash of light.

Link took a step back, cursing to himself. "Someday I'm gonna figure out how he does that and then rub it in his face…" he muttered to himself.

"Link?" A voice said, Link froze. "Link, are you up there?" a voice said, it sounded like Katie.

"yeah, I'm up here." Link said, relaxing now that he knew it was just Katie.

Katie climbed out the window until she was sitting next to Link, he sat down next to her.

"what are you doing up here?" she asked, glancing at him. He shrugged. "just enjoying the night, and thinking." He said, Katie nodded, then noticed the ocarina of time Link still held in his hand.

"were you playing your ocarina?" she said, Link hesitated, then nodded. "yeah, the music helps me think." He said.

"will you play for me?" Katie asked, sounding almost hopeful. Link hesitated again, then nodded. She was a nice girl, but he just wasn't interested in her.

Link brought the ocarina to his lips and began playing Zelda's lullaby. Katie listened quietly.

"that was beautiful." She said when he finished, she sighed. "what sing is that?"

"Zelda's lullaby, the song of the royal family. Princess Zelda taught it to me." Link said, fingering the ocarina again. (yeah, I know, she didn't really teach it to him, but in this story she did!)

"oh," Katie said, she sounded slightly crestfallen. "will you play another song?" she asked, a light blush on her cheeks. Luckily for her Link couldn't see it.

"sure." Link said, he began playing Saria's song.

"where did you learn that one?" Katie asked after he had finished.

"Saria's song, my best friend from the forest taught it to me years ago, but I haven't seen her in seven years." Link said.

"how sad, not being able to see your friend for seven years. She must really miss you." Katie said, Link nodded his head, Katie's words making his realize how much he really did miss Saria… and Zelda.

"I can only hope that they are ok."

-------------------------------------------------------

Link woke early the next morning, he made his way carefully down the steps.

"good morning!" Mrs. Blake said, Link glanced in her direction and grinned. "good morning to you too Mrs. Blake." Mrs. Blake smiled at him, and Link noticed he could see something blurry.

"my vision is coming back!" Link said once he realized what it was. Mrs. Blake was practically jumping up and down with joy.

"Katie! Get your father and come quickly! Link's eyesight is returning!" she said, they heard Katie race out the door, slamming it behind her.

"wass goin' on?" Navi muttered, flying over from where she was sleeping by the sun.

"Navi, my eyes sight is coming back!" Link said, unable to contain his enthousiasm. He was getting tired of being blind.

Seconds later, Katie and Blake returned from the outside. "what's going on here?" Blake asked, his wife turned to him. "Link's eye sight is returning dear!" she said.

They all watched as Link's eyes slowly turned from a clouded blue to a pure baby-blue color, and slowly he was able to see again.

"I can see again!" Link said, everyone cheered. Navi flew over and hugged Link's cheek again. Tiny tears poured down her cheeks.

"oh Link.., It's so good to have all of you back!" Navi said, everyone was finally able to calm down, and Navi stopped hugging Link.

"so, I guess this means you'll be leaving now?" Katie said, trying to hide her tears. Link nodded.

"yes, I do. Hyrule needs me, it's my destiny." He said, he turned and slowly left the house, Katie, Blake and Mrs. Blake follwed him.

"so… this is goodbye then?" Katie said as Link called Epona using the ocarina and Epona's song. Link nodded to her and stroked Epona as she came galloping up.

Katie tried hard to fight back tears. Not only was Link leaving friends behind, he was also leaving behind a broken heart.

"thank you for everything you've done." Link said, facing the Blakes on last time.

"I'll miss you Link!" Katie said, hugging him. Link didn't say anything. Instead, he mounted Epona and waved to them before kicking Epona. She took off galloping. The Blakes watched them go until Link stopped Epona at the top of the hill.

Epona reared, and Link drew the master sword and held it in the air, the Blakes waved at him and held their breath at such a breath-taking sight.

"next stop! The forest temple!"

**I hope that wasn't too boring, but the next chater will be a bit more interesting. I'm going to skip the whole get-through-the-temple part, and just go straight to the main battle.**

**Oh, and incase anyone was wondering, this story follows the manga version of ocarina of time, with a few of my own extra twists. See you next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Anime Wildfire/ A.K.S**


	10. A hero's old home

**Sorry about the long wait everyone. I had a bit of a writer's block. I realized I have to add some extra stuff in there of there wise it'll be a very short story. Please review.**

**Anime Wildfire**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Link quick! Get out your bow and arrow!" Navi said as the gate behind the two closed. Link quickly pulled out the bow.

There was a snort behind them, Link turned around and came face to face with phantom Ganon! He grinned wickedly at Link, then began to laugh. Link tensed, ready for anything.

Phantom Ganon turned his black horse and raced into one of the pictures, Link looked confused and glanced over at Navi.

"Link, he's going to appear from one of the pictures, when he does, shoot him with an arrow!" Navi said, Link nodded and notched an arrow, glancing at each picture every few seconds.

Finally, he spotted Ganon coming in one of the pictures, as soon as he got close, Link shot an arrow at him. But it went right through him!

"Link watch out!" Navi cried as Link was hit in the back by a bolt of electricity. Link fell to his knees and grit his teeth against the pain. Phantom Ganon laughed and disappeared into one of the pictures.

"_**Come on Link, is this the best you can do?"**_Phantom Ganon's voice teased, echoing around the room. Link grit his teeth, Ganon was just teasing him to get him angry. Well he wasn't going to let it work.

Link notched another arrow and moved around in a circle, his back to the middle as he watched all the pictures.

Finally Phantom Ganon appeared in the picture, and Link shot an arrow. This time hitting him in the chest and making him roar in pain. Link had gotten the real one this time.

"Yeah Link! Kick his ghosty butt!" Navi shouted, and Link grinned, feeling better at Navi's encouraging words.

"Link! Watch out!"

Link wheeled around just in time to avoid being hit by phantom Ganon's electric bolt.

Phantom Ganon was floating above him, a wicked grin on his face. All signs of his horse gone as he formed and energy ball in his hands and threw it at Link.

Link quickly rolled to the side to avoid it and watched the spot where he'd been standing melt before his very eyes.

"Link! When Phantom Ganon shoots bolts at you, hit them back with the master sword!" Navi said,

Link didn't say anything, but Navi knew he had heard. Phantom Ganon let out an evil laugh, then shot another electric bolt at Link.

Link quickly pulled out the master sword, remembering Navi's words. As the bolt came closer, Link swung the sword like a baseball bat, and the bolt flew back towards phantom Ganon.

Ganon's eyes opened in surprise, he quickly ducked and just barely managed to miss the bolt. He turned around and glared at Link.

"_**This is far from over."**_ He said, forming another bolt in his hands. Link grinned.

"Bring it on." He said, angering Phantom Ganon. Ganon roared and shot the bolt at Link, another wicked grin on his face.

Link waited until the bolt was close enough before swinging the master sword with all his strength. The bolt connected with the sword and flew at Phantom Ganon, who's eyes were wide as the bolt connected with his chest.

Ganon roared and sank to the ground on his knees, trying to recover.

"Link! Hurry and hit him with the master sword!" Navi said. Link nodded and raced over to phantom Ganon, slashing him several times with the sword.

Ganon roared, throwing Link back, and melted, leaving a heart piece and a pile of glowing ashes behind.

Link exhaled, and sheathed the master sword.

"You know Navi, sometimes I wonder why I was chosen as the hero." Link said, staring at the glowing pile of ashes. Navi didn't reply.

-0-

Soon after the fight with Ganon, Link found himself in the chamber of the sages, face to face with Saria, his old friend.

"Link… thank you so much. Thanks to you, the forest temple is safe and I am able to fully awaken as the forest sage." She said, she smiled at Link.

"It's good to see you back." She said, she handed him a green medallion.

"This is the forest medallion, I give it to you and add my strength to yours." Saria said, she waved to Link.

"Wait!" Link cried, but Saria had already disappeared and transported him back to the outside of the temple.

_Saria…_

-0-

"Great goddesses it's hot." Link said, shielding his eyes to glance up at the sky. Navi groaned and flopped down on Link's shoulder, fanning herself with her wing.

"Link… we've gotta find shelter soon… before we roast to death." She said, Link nodded, and glanced around.

"Last I figured we were heading towards Kakariko." He said, Navi glanced over at him, a pair of mini sunglasses over her eyes. "and why would we want to go back to THAT place?" she asked. Link grinned.

"Because, the have food and water, and I haven't been there in a while." He said. Navi sighed and floated up to Link's hat stretching out in the sun.

"Fine, do as you will. I'm going to try and get a nice tan." She said. Link shook his head. _Women_

It was too hot to ride Epona, so Link led her, his thoughts falling back to when he first returned to Kokiri forest.

_Link stepped through the tunnel leading to the forest, excited at the thought of returning to his old him. He was sadly disappointed._

_The forest was dead quiet__Not a fairy to been seen. 'I wonder what's going on?' Link wondered, walking around._

_Suddenly, a huge Deku Baba thingy rose out of the ground and attacked Link, trying to bite his head off. Link quickly drew the master sword and killed it with a simple slash._

"_Now I see what's going on." Link said, "Since Ganondorf's rule, monsters have raided the forest." Link suddenly was filled with anger. The poor Kokiri, forced to hide in order to stay alive._

"_Hello! Is anyone here?" Link called, nothing. He glanced at Navi, who was sitting on his shoulder. "I don't understand Navi, where is everyone?" he said._

"_Why don't you try one of the houses? Maybe they're hiding from the monsters." Navi suggested. Link nodded and headed towards the nearest house, leaning down to duck into the small, Kokiri sized door._

"_Don't come any closer! Or I'll be forced to harm you!" a voice said, it sounded familiar to Link._

"_Mido?" he said._

"_H-how do you k-know my name?" the voice said, and several of the Kokiri children emerged from the shadows, one of them carrying a sharpened stick. The others clung to each other and stared at Link with big eyes._

"_It's alright, you're safe." Link said, he knelt down in front of the children. Mido spotted the sword on Link's back. "Hey, isn't that the master sword?" he asked. Link glanced at it but didn't say anything._

"_You're the hero of time!" Mido said, he immediately lowered his stick and turned to the other children.  
"It's ok! He's the hero of time! We're safe with him!" he said, the other children relaxed. One of the little girls walked over to Link. _

"_Are you going to save older sister?" she asked._

"_Who's your older sister?" Link asked, "Saria!" the other children shouted out. "We call her big sister caus' she cares for us!" one of the boys said._

"_Saria?!" Link said, he stood up. "Do you know where Saria is?" he asked, Mido looked confused._

"_Do you know Saria?" he asked, Link looked away, his bangs covering his eyes. "I knew her, a long time ago." He said. Mido stared at him._

"_I don't know why, but when I look at you… I see him." He said, Link glanced at him. "Who?" He asked._

"_That meanie, Link. He left the forest a few years ago and never came back. Idiot, I TOLD HIM TO COME BACK!" he said. Link looked away, his bangs covering his eyes._

"_I bet you'll see him again someday." He said, Mido glanced up at him. "you think so?" he said, Link nodded and looked up, his eyes clouded with emotions._

"_I'm sure you will." He said. Mido stared at him suspiciously for a minute before shrugging._

_Link sighed and left the house, ducking through the doorway. The children followed him, still a little nervous, but not as much knowing the hero of time was with them._

"_Do any of you know which way the-"_

"_Look out!" one of the children cried. A Deku baba had popped out of the ground and tried to eat them. Link quickly drew his sword and killed with a single slash. The children stared up at him in amazement. _

"_Now, as I was saying, do any of you know where the forest temple is?" Link asked, the children all pointed to the trail leading to lost woods._

"_What are you going to do?" One of the children asked._

"_I'm going to find Saria, I need her help." Link said, he glanced around. "I want all of you to hide in one of the houses until I get back."_

"_Where are you going?" Mido asked as the children huddled around him._

"_I have to go to the forest temple and find Saria. She needs my help." Link said, he pointed to the house. Go quickly, and don't come out until I come for you." He said. The children nodded and took off, Mido glanced back at Link before following the children in. _

_As soon as the children had gone in, Link headed for the forest temple. Hoping to find his long lost friend._

Link sighed, after he'd saved Saria and cleared the forest temple, he'd gone back and had show the Kokiri that the forest was safe. But none of them had remembered him. Link had a feeling that was a good thing, at least they would all be friends next time he saw them.

-0-

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this Link? Absolutely sure?" Navi asked, Link nodded.

He and Navi were standing outside the entrance of Kakariko village, and Link was debating weather or not to go in.

"If you're gonna do it, then do it. Just don't expect me to save you." Navi said, disappearing into Link's hat. Link took a deep breath and headed up the steps until he reached the entrance of the village. The villagers were busy working, but as Link entered the village, a young boy looked over and spotted him. Instantly his face brightened and he smiled.

"Welcome back Link!" He said, several other villagers spotted him and also greeted him, welcoming him back to the village.

(They seemed to have learned their lesson about mobbing him)

Link smiled and glanced around the village. It was good to be among friends, if only for a while before heading to the fire temple.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**We'll, that's it for this chapter. I'm going to cedar point tomorrow, so I'll see ya'll later.**

**Anime Wildfire**


End file.
